Vivo Prologue
by Ivinator
Summary: The world is on the brink of destruction, and one teenager wants to change that.


Usually, when a war occurs, one side comes out victorious over the other. But when the whole entire world is involved, the outcome is usually a horrible thing. If one side with the most power is losing and they know that they're going to go down, they're going to take down whoever they can take with them. What if one country had enough artillery to take out the whole world? The outcome would be catastrophic.

The date is October 2, 2099. The longest running war, also known as "The Final War," has wiped almost all forms of life off of the planet. 50 years ago, on September 15, 2049, a country wanted more power than they already had. The U.N. had expected that this might happen, so they had set up small armies from almost every other country around the power-hungry country. But that didn't prepare them for what came around the corner. The single nation went and did what no other country dared to ever do. It launched missiles to every capital of every nation.

Chaos broke out. Terror reigned like a king. Fear gripped at people's hearts. The world was scared that they would be killed by the new leaders of the world. After 30 years of the monarchy, the enslaved population decided to take action and fight back. They used weapons of all kinds to fight for their freedom. But they hadn't expected one thing; the ruler of the world had his men plant bombs in every city and monument in the world, including his own. As the bombs were detonated, the earth shook with the intensity of the blasts, leaving not one single person unaffected.

The world was practically in ruins. Abe Lincoln was the only remaining President on Mount Rushmore. The pyramids had been reduced to tiny piles of rubble. The Great Wall of China was now the "Average Fence of China." Ayer's Rock was the size of a pebble. The White House was obliterated. Every town, every great monument, every forest, every single thing that could've been used for shelter or some sort of protection had been destroyed. Out of the billions of people that were on the earth, only a few hundred thousand remained.

The survivors didn't know what to do. At first they tried to go on with their normal lives, but they soon realized that they wouldn't be able live like that, so they started looting everywhere they could. Small fights broke out between families, and lives were lost in those many struggles. People that had been friends for years suddenly turned enemies when they realized that they had to survive. Those that hadn't gone crazy had gone into hiding, and very few of them are still hiding to this day.

My parents were among the survivors. I lived with them until I was 10, and that was when the disease struck. Unknown to them, they couldn't do a thing to treat themselves, and they died only a few weeks after noticing their symptoms. They would seem to be in pain, but I never noticed anything on the outside. It wasn't until the last week of their lives that I noticed a purple tattoo-like image on their upper arms. They had said the pain was excruciation. Their bodies slowly turned purple, and then they died. I couldn't stand to see the sight of their bodies, so I ran away from them. They had always complained about how miserable life was, and how they wished they could just leave the world behind. I have a feeling that they got the disease on purpose to make me suffer like they did. They left me, their now 17-year-old sun Kalin, to fend for myself in the wasteland that was Earth. After the death of my parents, I decided that I would have a long life, no matter how horrid it may become. I could not have survived if I hadn't learned how to fight, so soon after I was left to fend for myself, I practiced sword fighting with long, thin pieces of wood. I also found a two-sided hatchet that has been useful for getting myself some nourishment.

I found a place to live, a bomb shelter under a house in American Fork, Utah, and although it's not huge, it's big enough for me. I found some food and other stuff. I found some clothes that fit me, like a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt, and dark blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. I found a rusty pair of scissors, which I had used to cut my hair so that it's only down to my ears and not to my shoulders. I also managed to find a few blocks of wood, and I've been practicing my swordsmanship by chopping and hacking the wood into sawdust.


End file.
